Tim's Special Tool Time
by ThunderCatsTetrisGurl
Summary: Al and Wilson finally express their longing for each-other. Consummating the relationship, Tim shows up just in time to reveal a very special invention. Slash. Don't like, don't read.


"I've known you for 10 years and I've never seen your face," Al said.

"Well that's funny, because I thought I'd invited you to one of my star gazing parties," Wilson replied.

One of Wilson's eyebrows arched up and Al found himself transfixed by the hazel pools on the other side of the fencing. For a long time the promise of seeing Wilson, unfettered by his wooden fortress had teased Al, and now he could no longer wait.

"Why don't you step out and show yourself to me?" Al teased.

"That revealing might upset your associate," Wilson confessed with a sigh. "Long he has kept me a prisoner in my house, guarded by a dragon, like a princess of old. He feels the sight of me would invite violation of that which he alone can have."

"I can't live like this," Al moaned. "Please. Please show me yourself. Your eyes Wilson, your eyes are like two shiny brand new lug bolts, never before tweaked with a wrench. Don't denigh me."

"your words are honeyed and tempting," Wilson whispered, "but I dare not reveal myself. Tim would never understand."

"Tim is a fool to keep such beauty hidden."

With a great sigh Wilson reached over and flicked open the latch on his fence, the hinges creaking as the passageway slid open. Al adjusted his tool belt, feeling his lucky screw driver shift as he did so. His erecting was hard against the leather apron, and he was glad it was hidden. Anticipation filled every step as he at least moved onto Wilson's yard and turned to see his beloved's face.

Before him stood a man, sexy and curvy with middle aged paunch. The same hazel eyes glanced at Al, curious, probing, playful. Those eyes made Al feel bold as he looked down and saw two thick, cherry red, lips smiling back at him. The lips were full and firm. As he stared at the round mounds of soft flesh and Wilson ran his lips across them, driving Al mad.

"I must have you," Al declare, as he slid his hand under Wilson's flat man breast and ran his thumb across the nipple.

Wilson shuttered. Drawing him into a kiss, Al discovered those lips parted into a moist vacuum of titillation, a deep crevice lay beyond, beckoning, welcoming.

"You have a deep mouth," Al moaned.

"All the better to deep throat you with, my dear."

With no further words Wilson pealed back Al's apron and revealed the buldge of his cock against his jeans. Wilson nuzzled the erection with his nose, then pealed back the zipper and undid the button, freeing Al's cock like a spring.

"I can't wait to taste your thick, hairy balls," Wilson purred. "I bet you're wooly all over like a bear."

"Let me be your Papa Bear," Al ordered.

"Papa Bear," Wilson repeated, "Will you come down my throat if I'm a good little boy and suck you hard?"

"Oh god yes," Al said, as Wilson took all of him into his mouth.

As Wilson worked his tongue around Al's length while Al reached down and pulled up the back of AL's shirt, revealing the pale, round skin. He marveled at how the back pulled into love hands, that swung with Wilson's gut as he continued to suck Al fantastic.

Right when Al was about to fill Wilson's throat with his hot man batter, A voice sounded from over the fence. In fear Al jerked his head to look at Tim, whose angry eyes glared at him from over the fence.

"Are you playing with my doughy fuck boy?" Tim asked, trying to play his anger off as something else.

"I was about to blow my load down his hungry throat," Al responded, smiling.

"You owe me for violating my fuck boy," Tim grumbled. "It's bad enough you always use my favorite saw without permission, but this is unforgivable."

"You can get mad," Al scolded Tim, "or you can get in here and pound his ass while I finish down his mouth."

"Oh no." Tim wagged his finger. "That is to good for the likes of you, Borland. In exchange for tasting my man prize, I want you to help me test out my very own special invention."

"Mmmm," Al said as he thrust hard into Wilson's mouth, then withdrew his dick. Cock glistening with saliva and moonlight Al stared defiantly at Tim. "Your inventions always go wrong, why would I agree to that?"

"Because you owe me Borland," Tim responded. "Plus when you see what I have invented, your cock will be hungrier that it ever was before."

"Prove it," Al dared.

"Well with the Binford 9000 fuck machine," Tim said as he pulled a curtain off a long box with knee pads and three dildos on it, "Your ass has never been pleased harder, faster, or stronger."

"I want that in my ass," Al declared.

"Get on it," Tim said as he started to pull down his pants. "Fuck toy boy, get on it too, but first lube our asses with your tongue."

Wilson eagerly jumped up, peeled off his pants, and ran behind Al. Once the black haired god had shucked his britches, Wilson eagerly dove in, his tongue sliding in and out of Al's glory hole. Once Wilson felt Al was adequately went he turned to tim, parting thick, blond, curls, and began to eat his way to oblivion.

Once Tim was ready he made Wilson and Al hover their brown hot spot's over the pink floppy dicks and Tim jammed the button on. The three cocks sprung to life, pounding up and down into Al, Wilson, and Tim's poopers.

"Frot against me fuck toy boy," Tim announced, and Wilson began to excitedly rub his cock against Tim's. After Tim blew his load all over Wilson, Wilson turned to Al and began to nudge his thick fatty against Al's telephone pole. Al reached over and swiped some cum off of Wilson's chest and smeared it into his beard.

"Eat my beard jizz," AL commanded and Wilson began to suckle the salty hairs, not careing when one became stuck in his throat.

Watching this, Tim blew another load on Wilson's back as Al reached his climax all over Wilson's stomach. Once the three men were sated Tim fiddled with the machine, taking way to much time to turn it off.

Cock's now limp with joy, The three snuggled on the lawn, letting the grass move to parts unknown. Wilson became dirty in the dirt, his jizz covered back and stomach picking up debris as the held eachother.


End file.
